Until The End
by Bung Alfirifa
Summary: "I really really hate you!"/ "Eh? Apa hanya seperti itu reaksinya? Dia sama sekali tidak terpesona denganku? Dan dia mengatakan bahwa aku merepotkan?"/"bagaimana jika kita menjodohkan mereka?"/"aku akan membuat mereka bertekuk lutut dihadapan kita, lihat saja nanti". AU. No Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: **AU,Gaje, ancur,typo  
**Rated: **T **  
Disclaimer: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena fic **RAL** belum selesai malah uda buat yang baru. Uda fic **RAL** agak berantakan lagi, hehe.. tapi saya buat fic ini untuk meramaikan aja, biar kalian yang nunggu fic **RAL***Siapa coba?* gak boring. Oke Check-it-dot. ^^.

**UNTIL THE END**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan lunglai melewati jembatan di sebuah taman . Baju seragamnya acak-acakkan. Sepertinya gadis ini baru saja berhasil melarikan diri dari pelajaran yang begitu memuakkan untuknya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak mengunyah permen karet. Gadis itu terus berjalan sampai di depan sebuah kolam ikan. Dia duduk di pinggir kolam itu. Melepas sepatu _kets _putihnya yang mulai memudar karena berpadu dengan debu dan memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kolam. Sesekali dia melempari kolam itu dengan batu kecil. Menciptakan riak air yang membuat bayangan gadis itu bergoyang-goyang. Tak lama, gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Kenapa harus aku?! Aku benci keadaan seperti ini! Aku benci kau! Aku benar-benar membencimu! _Dammit_!"

_SRAKK_

Gadis itu menoleh keasal suara. Rupanya dia tidak sendiri. Ada yang mengikutinya kesini. Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus, melihat 2 sahabatnya lebih parah dari penampilannya. Semua baju seragam Sakura keluar, rambutnya yang seperti _bubblegum_ menjadi _bubble boom_. Sedangkan Hinata? Tidak terlalu buruk, tapi rok sekolahnya robek! Jika dia berjongkok sedikit mungkin celana dalamnya akan terlihat. Ino tidak percaya jika sang dewi di Sekolahnya berani membolos dan rela berlari-lari hingga roknya robek. Sedikit terlukis senyuman di wajah Ino. Ternyata dia bisa mendapat hiburan juga dari kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata mendekati Ino. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ino. Melepas sepatunya kemudian memasukkan kakinya ke kolam. Hinata sedikit meringis. Ino menatap Hinata, seolah berkata _'kenapa ?'_

"T-tidak apa-apa, h-hanya lecet s-sedikit"  
Sudah Ino duga. Hinata memang jarang berlari jauh dan menerjang rintangan yang cukup berbahaya untuknya. Melompati tembok.

Sakura bersandar di batang pohon maple. Tangan kirinya memegang jaket berwarna _cream_ yang tersampir di pundak kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang batang lollipop.

"Kau yakin, kau benar-benar membencinya _Ino-pig_? Bukankah kau dulu begitu tergila-gila dengannya? Kau dulu juga sering histeris jika dia membalas senyummu, apalagi waktu dia melukismu. Kau hampir saja pingsan. Kau tidak melupakannya-kan?"

"I-Iya sih, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda. Aku muak jika dia tersenyum kepadaku lagi. Mungkin aku akan keluar dari _fangirl_-nya. Ternyata senyumannya benar-benar mematikan. Kalian perlu tau, memang wajahnya tampan. Dan kuakui itu. Tapi hatinya tidak se-tampan wajahnya. Hatinya benar-benar busuk! Sai! _I really really hate you_!"

"S-sudahlah Ino-chan, m-mungkin dia p-punya m-masalah, j-jadi bersikap s-seperti itu"

"Ah.. Lupakan! Aku disini karena ingin menenagkan diri, bukan untuk memperdebatkan masalahku dengan bocah itu! Hei! Kalian berdua mengapa mengikutiku?"  
Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Maaf.."

"M-Maafkan kami Ino-chan, k-kami pikir k-kau akan b-bunuh diri. K-kami khawatir, karena k-kau akhir-akhir ini s-sering membolos s-sejak kejadian itu"  
Ino membelalakan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya mempunyai pikiran sedangkal itu kepadanya? Cih, untuk apa bunuh diri hanya karena dia? Lelaki tampan di dunia ini masih banyak, tak cuman dia!

Sakura yang mengetahui reaksi Ino, buru-buru mengganti topik. Sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Yah, walaupun Ino dikenal sebagai ratu gosip, centil, sexy, dan selalu mengejar laki-laki tampan namun akan sangat membahayakan dirinya dan Hinata jika mimik wajahnya berubah seperti tomat. Dia seolah-olah bisa berubah menjadi Hulk versi 2.

"Jadi selama kau membolos, kau kesini? Tamannya indah juga, tapi kenapa sepi?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, pertama kali aku kesini aku hanya melihat sepasang kekasih. Itu saja sepertinya mereka sedang dirundung duka. Kulihat di kolam itu ada beberapa lilin yang mengambang. Sang gadis sedang duduk di kursi roda sambil mencengkram sebuah kertas lalu membuangnya ke kolam. Sedangkan si pria juga menangis di hadapannya sambil memegang tangan gadis itu. Kurasa mereka menyadari kehadiranku, karena setelah itu mereka pergi. Setelah mereka pergi, diam-diam aku mengambil kertas itu dengan cepat. Untung saja tidak terlalu basah dan belum tenggelam. Aku membaca isi dari kertas itu. Dan sukses membuatku terkejut. Kalian tau isinya apa?"  
Ino berhenti sejenak memberi jeda. Ia ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya curiga.

1 menit kemudian...

Sakura meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahi Ino.

"Kau panas Ino. Sepertinya suhumu lebih tinggi dari orang normal.. " "TENTU SAJA KAMi TAK TAU BODOH!"  
Sakura men-_deathglare _ Ino. Ino hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum. Hinata yang melihat keduanya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Selalu saja seperti ini.

Tak lama tangan Ino mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Kertas. Mungkin kertas yang Ino bicarakan. Kemudian memeberikan kepada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ini, kalian baca sendiri saja"

_23-11-2012_

_Temari?_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Baik-baik sajakan? Ibu harap iya. Beberapa hari ini ibu mengalami mimpi buruk. Kau akan pergi meninggalkan ibu dan ayah sendirian untuk selamanya. Tapi itu hanya sekedar mimpi buruk. Ibu yakin kau akan baik-baik saja di Konoha._

_Shikamaru, dia bagaimana? Apa dia juga baik-baik saja? Dia tidak menyakitimukan? Ibu harap kalian akan selalu bersama. Shikamaru memang calon menantu yang baik. Yah.. walaupun kalian terkadang juga sering bertengkar karena hal-hal yang sepele. Ibu tidak memaksa kalian untuk cepat menikah. Ibu hanya tidak sabar menggendong seorang cucu. Maaf Ibu belum bisa memberimu jatah uang bulanan, akhir-akhir ini cuacanya sedang tidak bagus. Jadi sulit hanya untuk pergi ke kota. _

_Sampai disini dulu surat Ibu._

_Sayang,_

_Ibu._

Hening. Tak ada respon. Ino mendengus. Awalnya dia juga tak mengerti. Sama seperti Sakura dan Hinata, kenapa hanya karena surat ini si gadis menangis. Namun kemudian Ino membalik surat itu. Rupanya di balik surat itu ada semacam surat lagi, namun lebih resmi. RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA. Isinya tentang penjelasan bahwa seorang pasien bernama Temari mengalami kanker otak. Dan hidupnya tinggal beberapa bulan saja.

"Lalu setelah itu, aku tak pernah melihat mereka lagi. Hanya lelaki yang bersamanya yang datang kemari. Itu saja ia hanya menaruh sebatang lilin di kolam itu kemudian pergi"

"A-apa itu artinya, T-temari sudah..?"  
Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tidak tau, sungguh disayangkan, padahal lelaki yang bersamanya benar-benar tampan, melebihi SAI!"  
Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino, berusaha membuatnya sabar.

"Hei Ino, apa yang kau maksud pria itu?"  
Sakura menunjuk ke seorang pria yang sedang menaruh sebatang lilin di kolam. Ino menyipitkan matanya. Ah! Benar orang itu!

"Iya, benar orang itu!"  
Ino segera merebut kertas itu dari tangan Hinata. Kemudian berlari menghampiri pria itu. Sakura dan Hinata mematung. Apa-apaan Ino?

"Permisi, ah maaf bila sebelumnya aku sudah lancang, tapi ini aku kembalikan surat kekasihmu"  
Pemuda itu tersentak kaget.

"K-kau siapa?! Kenapa surat ini bisa ada ditanganmu?"

"Aku? Perkenalkan namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kau sendiri? Apa benar kau Shikamaru?"

"Kau sudah membaca semua surat ini?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ck, wanita memang merepotkan"  
Shikamaru kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang bengong.

"Eh? Apa hanya seperti itu reaksinya? Dia sama sekali tidak terpesona denganku? Dan dia mengatakan bahwa aku merepotkan?"  
Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Sakura terkikik geli sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum. Ternyata ada juga yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

**X_X**

CKLEK

"Heh Shikamaru? Kenapa wajahmu murung?"  
Tanya seseorang berambut pirang bermata _blue sapphire _yang sedang memegang joy stik.

"Mungkin dia dituduh pencopet lagi"  
_Ucap _seseorang berambut_ midnight-blue-raven _tanpa menoleh. Tetap fokus pada game-nya.

"Seorang gadis memberiku surat"

"Surat? Surat apa?"

"Apa itu Surat Cinta?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak, Namanya Ino. Surat yang dia berikan adalah surat dari Ibu Temari dan Rumah Sakit konoha yang di buang temari beberapa bulan lalu"  
Shikamaru terdiam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Shikamaru?"  
Pemuda bermata blue sapphire itu mendekati Shikamaru. Ia takut Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama waktu pemakaman Temari.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin tidur saja. Naruto, Sasuke sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang. Orang tua kalian khawatir"  
Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Naruto, benar kata Shikamaru. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Mungkin Kakashi-_sensei_ menelpon orang tua kita"

"Baiklah, kami pulang. Hati-hati di rumah"

"Hn"

BRUMM

Sasuke dan Naruto-pun pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru segera menutup pintunya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Sejenak ia memandang foto di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau disana baik-baik saja?"

**X_X**

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Menurutmu, apa Shikamaru akan bersikap dingin seperti itu terus menerus?"

"Entah"

"Lalu menurutmu kenapa ada gadis yang bernama Ino yang tiba-tiba datang dan memberinya surat dari Rumah Sakit Konoha dan Surat dari Ibunya Temari?"

"Entahlah"

"Hmm.. apa mungkin Temari memberikan cintanya kepada Shikamaru ke gadis itu untuk mewakilinya? Mungkin saja, bagaimana jika kita menjodohkan mereka?"

CKIITTT

Naruto dan Sasuke terdorong kedepan.

"Sa-sasuke! Ada apa?"

"Kita hampir saja menabrak 3 orang"

"Ha? Apa?"  
Tak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Naruto. Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya diikuti Naruto. Menghampiri 3 orang gadis yang jatuh terduduk karena Shock.

"Hei! Kalau jalan liat-li..."  
Salah seorang dari ketiga gadis itu tertegun saat melihat ketampanan Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"  
Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Menambahkan kesan cool. Ketiga gadis itu terdiam. Benar-benar tampan.

**X_X**

"Hei, sepertinya ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, sebaiknya kita kembali, bukannya tas kita masih di kelas?"Ucap Sakura.

"Benar juga, Ayo Hinata, Sakura. Aku bosan jika harus mengingat kejadian tadi. Penampilanku yang berantakan mungkin membuatnya takut"  
Ino berjalan paling depan. Seolah dia adalah ketua dari kumpulan sahabat itu.

Mereka menyebrangi jalan untuk sampai ke sekolah mereka. Namun mereka tidak melihat jika dari arah kanan ada mobil sport berwarna hitam yang mewah melaju dengan cepat. Hinata yang pertama kali mengetahui buru-buru memegang tangan Ino dan Sakura. Ino dan Sakura segera menoleh kearah kanan. Ino memejamkan matanya, '_K__ami-sama_, semoga ini hanya mimpi, aku masih mau menikmati masa-masa hidupku bersama teman-temanku, pemuda pujaanku'. Dann...

CKIITTT

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino serempak jatuh terduduk karena Shock. Sakura naik darah.

"Hei! Kalau jalan liat-li..."  
Seorang pria bermata onyx keluar dari mobil tersebut, membuat Sakura berhenti berbicara. Benar-benar tampan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"  
Pemuda itu memang berkata dengan wajah datar, namun itu justru menambahkan kesan cool . Ino berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Sakura, lihat! Dia tampan sekali.. namun aku akan tetap pada keyakinanku! Jadi dia milikmu!"  
Sakura mendelik kearah Ino.

"Sasuke! Mereka tidak apa-apa! Mereka hanya Shock saja! sebaiknya ayo kita pergi! Kau tidak lupakan, ini dekat dengan sekolah kita. Bisa-bisa Kakashi-_sensei_ melihat kita! Itu bisa menurunkan pamorku!"  
Apa-apaan pria yang satu ini? Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. Sakura segera bangkit berdiri, tanpa menghiraukan tangan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke yang ingin membantunya.

"Sudahlah, ayo Ino, Hinata kita pergi! Dan Kau!"  
Sakura menunjuk Naruto.

"Aku?"

"Iya! Kuberi tau ya.."  
Sakura mendekat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa tidak berbuat apa-apa gelagapan. Posisi mereka seperti akan berciuman.

Sakura menyeringai melihat sikap Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian..

DUAGHHH

"jadilah orang yang bertanggung jawab!"

JEDERRR..

Bagaikan orang yang tersambar petir. Naruto tersungkur ketanah sambil memegangi kepalanya. Benar-benar sakit! Baru pertama kali ia diperlakukan seperti ini dengan seorang gadis.

Sasuke tersentak melihat gadis dihadapannya ini. Namun ia segera memasang wajah datar kembali.

Sakura,Ino, dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke membantu Naruto bangun. Kemudian berkata.

"Gadis aneh, aku akan membuat mereka bertekuk lutut dihadapan kita, lihat saja nanti"

**T-B-C**

hahaha.. maaf ya uda main potong..

semoga kalian suka.. walaupun tetap membingungkan dan hancur..

Kritik&Saran akan ditampung..

Arigatou.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: **AU,Gaje, ancur,typo  
**Rated: **T **  
Disclaimer: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Makasih Buat yang review and read.. ^^, Lagi-lagi kalian bingung ya..? Ah Gomen. Soal pairing.. masih dirahasiakan, jadi silahkan tebak-tebak sendiri ya, hehe. Tapi nanti chap demi chap pasti ada clue kok biar ketebak pairingnya..Maaf agak telat nge-_publish_nya, soalnya pulsa abis.. Oke deh, gak usah banyak ngomong. Check-it-dot! ^^V

**UNTIL THE END  
Chapter 2**

"Aku pulang.."

"Sakura? Dari mana saja kau?! Jam segini baru sampai rumah tanpa memberi kabar! Kau tau, Ibu khawatir nak.."  
Sakura tersenyum masam. Kena lagi! Ini sudah yang ke 5 kalinya dia dimarahi oleh ibunya seperti ini. Sakura tau bahwa ia juga salah karena selalu pulang terlambat tanpa memberi kabar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura jarang membawa ponselnya ke sekolah. Dia lebih suka jika langsung bertemu bila ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Ya sudah, cepat sana mandi! Bajumu kotor dan bau.."  
Sakura segera berlari kecil menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi saat sampai di kamarnya, dia justru mendekati tempat tidurnya. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Memandang langit-langit kamar Sakura yang berwarna merah muda. Sakura tersenyum. Dia tidak tau kenapa. Sakura seakan merasa, hari ini adalah hari yang terindah. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah sebahagia ini. Sakura teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat ia dan kedua sahabatnya hampir tertabrak. Pemuda itu. Rambut _Midnight-blue-raven,_ mata _onyx,_ berparas tampan, tubuh_ atletis._ Benar-benar sempurna! Apakah aku jatuh cinta? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kami bahkan baru bertemu dan tidak saling mengenal. Aneh jika tiba-tiba dia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu pada pandangan pertama. Ingat Sakura! Dia hampir saja menabrakmu_! _

"Arghhh..."  
Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Wajah itu selalu menghantuinya. Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di pojok kamarnya.

Mungkin dengan mandi dia dapat menjernihkan pikirannya dari wajah pemuda itu. Sakura tidak boleh gegabah dengan perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin mencintai orang yang salah. Itulah mengapa Sakura menutup rapat perasaannya, sehingga banyak korban penolakan.

Sakura menghidupkan shower. Tangan kanannya mengadah kearah air yang disemprotkan. Dingin. Sakura merenung. Apa selama ini dia juga dingin terhadap laki-laki? Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk membuka hatinya kepada seseorang yang tidak dia kenal?

Sakura memegang dadanya. Detak jantungnya normal. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Normal? Setahu Sakura, jika orang sedang jatuh cinta, detak jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Lalu ini perasaan apa? Apakah ini ada di dalam kamus tanda-tanda orang sedang jatuh cinta?

"SAKURAAA! KAU SEDANG APA? KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?! CEPAT TURUN! MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAPP!"  
Suara lengkingan ibunya menyadarkan Sakura dari renungannya.

"IYAAA...SEBENTAR LAGI BU!"  
Sakura segera membilas tubuhnya. Jika ibunya sudah berteriak seperti itu maka tidak jalan keluar. Lupakan kejadian tadi Sakura! Kenapa dia harus repot memikirkan lelaki itu? Belum tentu lelaki itu memikirkannya. Sakura memukul kepalanya sedikit keras.

"Aauu..!"  
Sakura memijit pelipisnya. Sakit. Tadi ia tidak memukul terlalu keraskan? Kenapa kepalanya bisa terasa berat dan berputar-putar? Sakura memegang kepalanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya sudah terasa lebih ringan. Ternyata pukulannya benar-benar mematikan. Pantas saat ia marah, teman-temannya menjauhi Sakura. Takut jika mereka kena pukul.

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat nama keluarga dan sahabatnya. Dia takut bernasib buruk seperti korbannya. Walaupun hanya amnesia ringan, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau melupakan kenangan terindahnya bersama orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sakura melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian.

**X_X**

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas sedang berbaring memandang langit. Langit malam ini begitu cerah. Tak ada awan sedikitpun yang terlihat disana. Sehingga memperlihatkan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya.

Mata pemuda itu tak lepas dari sebuah bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Bahkan semilir angin malam hari yang dingin tak dihiraukannya. Tangan yang tadi ada di belakang kepalannya, sekarang telah terbebas dan bergerak keatas. Mencoba untuk memegang bintang itu. Walaupun itu sangat mustahil untuknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. '_Temari-chan, apa disana kau baik-baik saja?'_.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Shikamaru, justru dia yang akan bertanya seperti itu kepadamu"  
Shikamaru mendongak keatas. Sebuah cengiran khas Naruto menyambutnya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis kemudian bangkit dari posisinya.

"Lagi-lagi kau memandang bintang yang bersinar terang itu. Apa kau tidak bosan Shikamaru?"

TUKK

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas sambil memegangi kepalanya. Menatap sosok pemuda sebayanya dengan tajam. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh untuk pemuda itu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat kedua temannya saling melempar _deathglare_. Dia benci keadaan seperti ini. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Kenapa kalian datang kesini?"  
Naruto menoleh. Menghentikan pertarungannnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku bosan berada di rumah. Aku ingin malam ini kita bersenang-senang. Kau taukan apa yang kumaksud Shikamaru? Lagipula ini malam minggu"

"Hn, dan itu sangat merepotkan. Apa minggu lalu kau belum puas makan ramen di restaurant _Ichiraku?_"  
Naruto menggeleng.

"Belum, kemarin paman Teuchi bilang jika _Ichiraku _membuka cabang di mall Akatsuki Shikamaru lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Sungguh! Demi apapun, hari ini begitu merepotkan!

"Terserah kau saja"  
Shikamaru kemudian berjalan menuju garasi mobilnya.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru sekilas. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Seolah heran dengan perubahan sikap Shikamaru.

Sasuke yang mengetahui perubahan ekspresi pada Naruto. Bingung. Awalnya dia mengira itu sebuah _acting_ bodoh keluaran baru. Namun melihat tangannya yang terkepal kuat dia mulai curiga. Ia segera mengikuti arah pandang pemuda berambut blonde itu. Shikamaru.

Hn, ternyata itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga menyadari hal sama dengan Naruto. Sikap Shikamaru menjadi dingin sejak di tinggal Temari. Sasuke memang berwajah datar, namun melihat Shikamaru belum bisa melupakan Temari, ia jadi sedikit khawatir. Bagaimanapun merekakan teman.

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"  
Sasuke tersentak. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya kembali datar.

"Hn, Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak" - "Bukan sesuatu yang penting"  
_Bukan sesuatu yang penting? _Teman macam apa dia ini?

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat ambil mobilmu, Shikamaru sudah menunggu kita di depan"

"Hn, lalu kau?"

"Mobilku sudah kembali dari bengkel tadi sore"

"Oh"

"Yosh! Kita berangkat!"  
Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan taman belakang di rumah Shikamaru. Tak lama setelah mereka bertiga meninggalkan taman itu, angin bertiup cukup kencang. Membuat daun-daun yang telah menguning jatuh ke kolam ikan. Menciptakan riak air, dan memantulkan gambaran bintang yang terlihat lebih besar dan lebih terang dibanding bintang yang lain.

**X_X**

"Ino-_Pig_! mau apa kau memanggilku malam-malam seperti ini?"  
Sakura mengeratkan _cardigan_ putih yang melekat di tubuhnya karena sakura hanya mengenakan _tanktop_ dan celana _jeans_ yang tingginya diatas lutut. Sekitar 10 cm.

"I-Iya Ino-chan, a-apa ada y-yang penting?"  
Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Hari ini aku mendapat uang tambahan dari ayahku. Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan untuk belanja? Sudah lama aku tidak berbelanja baju dan lain-lain. Masalah uang,nanti aku saja yang membayar"  
Sakura menimang-nimang, mungkin dengan cara seperti ini ia dapat menghilangkan pikiran yang menghantuinya. Senyum Sakura mengembang. Benar juga! Lagi pula ini gratis. Apa salahnya?

"Aku setuju! Akhir-akhir ini aku _stress_, mungkin aku bisa _refreshing_ sejenak. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm.. B-Baiklah, mungkin k-kita bertiga m-memang butuh _refreshing_. M-Mengingat kejadian t-tadi siang di s-sekolah"

"Hah! Kejadian tadi siang di sekolah? Maksudmu waktu kita hampir tertabrak! Kau juga tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu Hinata-chan?"  
Ino berteriak histeris. Memekakkan telinga Sakura dan Hinata.

"_PIG_! Kecilkan suaramu! Kau bisa membuat gendang telingaku dan Hinata pecah!"  
Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, tadi itu tindakan refleks. Habis aku juga tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang"  
Jadi, kedua sahabatnya tidak bisa melupakannya juga. Sakura mendengus. Jangan-jangan 2 laki-laki itu menggunakan jasa paranormal.

"Ino, kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi? Maksudku apa yang menarik di kejadian tadi sampai kau tidak bisa melupakannya?"  
Ucap Sakura memulai penyelidikannya. Mungkin saja Ino juga dihantui oleh laki-laki bermata _onyx_. Walaupun Ino sudah bilang dia akan tetap pada pilihan pertamanya.

"Mobil! Mobilnya! Benar-benar keren! Kalau tidak salah nama mobilnya, emm _lamb-lamborghini_ ! Kyaa benar-benar keren!"  
Ino bilang apa? Mobil? Jadi dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi hanya karena mobilnya? Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Salah duga.

"Kalau kau Hinata?"  
Hinata mendadak _blushing_ dan salah tingkah. Di rapikan poninya yang jelas-jelas sudah rapi sejak tadi.

"Ah, h-hanya sebuah m-mata"  
Sakura dan Ino berpandangan. Sebuah mata, apa artinya?

"M-Maksudku pemuda b-bermata _blue sapphire"_

_"__blue sapphire_ ya? Kurasa itu adalah warna mata yang bagus! "  
Hinata mengangguk kaku. Wajahnya belum berubah. Masih merah.

"Ahh bukankah dia pria berambut pirang yang bertingkah tidak bertanggung jawab itu?"

"I-iya"

"Ohh.. Tapi dia cukup tampan juga kok. Bukankah dia bilang dia tidak ingin menurunkan pamor? Itu artinya dia cukup digilai para _fangirl__. _Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan nanti di cafe. Tanganku sudah gatal untuk memilih pakaian. Ayo _Forehead! _Hinata-chan!"_  
_Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju mall terdekat. Rumah mereka bertiga memang dekat kota. Jadi tidak perlu repot menggunakan mobil pribadi mereka masing-masing.

**X_X**

3 jam telah berlalu, Seorang gadis berambut panjang bermata lavender mengelap keringat yang keluar menggunakan telapak tangannya. Sesekali tangannya memijit kakinya. Dia benar-benar lelah. Bagaimana tidak! 3 jam dia habiskan untuk mengikuti temannya yang berputar-putar di mall.

Sakura mendekati Hinata. Menyodorkan minuman dingin. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak kuat. Namun jika dia menolak dia akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Hari ini ada banyak _discount__._

Sakura duduk di samping Hinata. Memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Hinata?"

"Hm? I-Iya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa terbayang pemuda bermata _blue sapphire_ itu? Bukankah dia terlihat bodoh?"  
Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"K-Karena mata i-itu terlihat i-indah, s-seperti warna l-langit yang c-cerah dan k-kalau dilihat sepertinya d-dia orang yang s-selalu ceria"  
Sakura hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat membayangkan pemuda itu?"

"Ah, a-anu i-itu, entahlah S-Sakura-chan. M-mungkin sama s-seperti orang l-lain. Detak j-jantung berdegup k-kencang"  
Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Tidak tau dia mengerti atau tidak.

"Hinata-chan ada yang mau kutanyakan"  
Suara Sakura mendadak serius. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Aneh, tak biasanya Sakura seperti ini. Sakura menggeser duduknya, agar lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Sakura mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Hinata. Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya. Ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkannya.

"Lihat! Mereka _lesbi__!"  
_Sakura tersentak kaget. Matanya sukses membulat. Urat-urat di dahinya terlihat. Tangannya terkepal. Dia benar-benar marah. Segera saja Sakura membalikkan badannya dan memukul orang yang mengatainya tadi.

DUAAGHHH

Orang itu merintih kesakitan. Dia terpental kurang lebih 1 meter. Pengunjung yang melihat kejadian itu bergidik ngeri. Sakura tertawa. Lebih tepatnya evil laugh.

"RASAKAN ITU! KURASA PUKULAN TADI PANTAS UNTUK ORANG SEPERTIMU!"  
Sakura mendekati orang itu. Dia ingin memukul orang itu lagi. Namun belum sempat ia melemparkan pukulannya, takdir sudah berkata lain.

PRIITTTTT

Sakura menengok kearah suara yang melengking tersebut. Gawat! Satpam penjaga mall! Sakura mematung! Dia sudah melakukan pelanggaran!

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak lucu jika ia tertangkap di mall. Namun sekali lagi perlu di tegaskan! Takdir berkata lain. Tangannya di pegang oleh satpam itu.

"Sebaiknya anda ikut kami ke pos"  
Sakura terdiam. Dia akhirnya pasrah. Toh ini memang salahnya telah memukul orang di mall. Namun orang itu juga salah karena mengejeknya. Siapa suruh dia berkata seperti itu.

_"__Forehead__!_Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memukul orang lagi ya?"  
Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara Ino yang berteriak. Sakura mendengus kesal. Dia kesini berniat untuk _refreshing_ di mall. Bukan _refreshing _di Pos keamanan mall.

"Permisi! Anda yang berada di sana! Sebaiknya anda ikut juga! "  
Satpam itu menunjuk orang yang tadi di pukul Sakura. Dengan tertatih-tatih. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura dan Satpam keamanan.

Hinata tertegun sejenak melihat pemuda yang sedang sekuat tenaga tidak merintih kesakitan. Pemuda itu? Bukankah dia adalah pemuda yang tadi siang?! dan warna mata itu _blue sapphire _! Kenapa bisa pemuda itu ada disini?

DUG

Hinata memegang pundaknya. Ternyata ada orang yang menyenggol bahunya hingga jatuh terduduk. Hinata mendongak keatas. Melihat orang yang menyenggol bahunya. Gelap. Lampu mall menyilaukan matanya. Sehingga Hinata harus menyipitkan matanya. Tapi terlihat, orang itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu Hinata menerima uluran tangannya.

"Maaf"  
Hinata mengangguk. Suara orang yang ada di hadapannya dingin. Orang itu mendekat kearah Hinata. Menampakkan wajahnya yang tampan. Hinata sempat terdiam karena terpesona oleh ketampanannya namun saat Hinata melihat mata orang itu, hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. _Onyx._

Pemuda itu menyeringai kearah Hinata. Lalu sedetik kemudian pemuda itu sudah ada di sampingnya. Badannya sedikit membungkuk dan membisikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan.

**T-B-C..  
**

hehe, maaf ya uda dipotong..

Kalo masih bingung lagi-lagi maaf. _Gomen._

Gimana Chap 2nya? masih bermutukah?

Saya harap kalian masih mau menuliskan saran atau komentar.  
Karena saya akan tahu jika ada kesalahan.

Ya udah kalo gitu saya pamit dulu..

Makasih buat: Cicikana, mako-chan, Princess NaruSaku , Namikaze nada, Yola-ShikaIno , celanadalammulepas .


End file.
